


Perfect to Them

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [43]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: Despite her past, to them, she was perfect.





	Perfect to Them

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, back on that list of numbers I requested from you guys, number 666 was "I don't care what they think, to me, you are perfect." This was requested by @dontberidiculousmavis and @the-sober-folly! Thank you both for choosing this one! I apologize, since it’s not my best, but I still hope you guys enjoy this semi-angst/family moment between Eve and Gabrielle, while Xena goes and teaches some villagers some manners.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xena.

_Slut. Whore. Bitch. Murderer._   


Once, in a life time before, Eve would have swelled with pride at the names being thrown at her. That meant she was doing her job- spreading the grip of Rome far beyond its little peninsula, destroying those who dared to oppose her while accepting with open arms those who accepted them. It’d been an easy life, one where her sword took care of everything her words didn’t. 

In another life, she would have been proud to be called such things, would have basked in the hatred before sending her soldiers out to slaughter the jeerers. In another life. 

But in this one, all she could do was duck her head and hide between the two women on either side of her, their hands on their weapons the only thing keeping the crowd from killing her. 

She had almost begged Xena and Gabrielle not to come this way-she had been particularly cruel the last time she’d been here, had killed more, tortured more, almost made herself sick with the things she did to prove herself. It’d been her first campaign, after all, and she’d been paired with of Rome’s harshest generals. It’d been his job to watch her, observe her, take over and kill her if necessary. If she failed. Instead she’d made his stomach turn from her brutality, and it had been here that she earned the title of ‘Bitch of Rome.’ The people were sure to remember her, and if they could, they should avoid the area altogether. 

Not because she feared what she had coming, but because she didn’t want them getting caught up in it as well. 

They’d talked about it, discussed other routes, but Virgil’s plea for help had seemed too urgent to delay, and this was the quickest way there. 

So Eve had sent a quick prayer to the few gods who didn’t want her dead that the people wouldn’t recognize her after almost six years, and followed Xena and Gabrielle on the road. 

Her prayers, of course, went unanswered. Though luckily the people here also knew of Xena and Gabrielle, and no one seemed willing to physically cross them. Though that didn’t stop their words. 

“Gabrielle,” Xena said, pausing mid-step, “go get us a room for the night. I want to get some shopping done.” 

Glancing over, it was clear that Xena had something other than shopping in mind, but whatever it was, Eve didn’t get to stick around and see. Gabrielle grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the inn, and when the innkeep started to protest, she shut him down with a single glare. He gave her the room key with only a little bit of muttering, though that didn’t stop his evil glare from following them as they retreated from the counter. 

One large bed, one smaller one, the various pieces of furniture the larger rooms came with- immediately Gabrielle began reorganizing the room, pressing the larger bed so it was closer to the door, tilting the small table so it wedged the window shutters closed; within just a few minutes the door was the only way in and out, the rest of the room impenetrable. Gabrielle had clearly done this before, had practice in making places safe, because she did it without needing Eve’s help. Leaving her to just stand there, watching as she made sure they’d be able to sleep without having to worry about dying. 

She didn’t even realize she was shaking until Gabrielle pulled her into her arms, softly shushing her as a sob broke from her throat. Eve didn’t even know why she was crying, nothing had happened. Xena and Gabrielle were safe, and all she’d had to endure were the words of people who hated her. A light punishment in comparison to what she deserved. So why the tears? 

“It’s ok, Eve,” Gabrielle whispered softly, pulling away and bushing her fingers against Eve’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “Shhh, it’s ok.” 

“How can you say that, Mo-“ Eve cut herself off before she could complete the word, though again, why she couldn’t tell. She had fallen into the phrase easily enough with Xena, but with Gabrielle, despite her being her mother almost as much as Xena, if just not in blood, with her it was harder. Perhaps because Gabrielle was younger than her, seemed more innocent than her, too much like the exact opposite of the Bitch of Rome, but who truly knew? Shaking her head, Eve just shrugged, pulling away from her mother, turning away and crossing her arms before her. “How can you say that, Gabrielle, after everything I’ve done?”

“Because I love you,” Gabrielle said. She moved so she was standing before Eve once again, a soft smile on her face as she reached up and brushed Eve’s bangs from her forehead. “Because you’re trying so hard to be good, now that you know there’s another path for you. Because, no matter what you’ve done, no matter what they say, you’re our daughter, and you’re perfect.”

And Eve wanted to laugh, wanted to push Gabrielle away and laugh in her face for her naïve foolishness. Because she was a murder, a killer, and yes she was walking the path of love and peace now, but that made her nowhere near perfect. And for Gabrielle to say that, for her to say something so clearly a lie just meant to bring some kind of comfort? 

Eve pulled her into a hug once again, because when was the last time someone had been willing to lie to spare her? To try and make her feel better, as if the world didn’t hate her for reasons all too deserving of the hatred? Eve hugged her, and whispered, almost too quietly for Gabrielle to hear: “Thanks Mom.” 

Xena joined them later, a blanket spread out on the ground and the food Gabrielle had made in the inn’s kitchen (she hadn’t trusted the innkeep not to poison them) spread out almost picnic style. And between her mothers, Eve had to smile. Even though the world outside hated her, and she deserved it, she did, between her mothers, she was happy. She had a lot to make up for, but here, things were perfect. 


End file.
